


Taken

by Lir_Soracia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, Dark Magnus Bane, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/pseuds/Lir_Soracia
Summary: Asmodeus put a solicitous hand on his back, leaning closer and looking over Magnus' shoulder, their faces nearly touching, both gazes fixed on the beautiful man tied to his bed."Look at him," Asmodeus whispered in a low, husky voice. "Just look at him, an angel, all laid out so pretty for you, my demon son. All yours to defile. How blasphemous, how debauched. Don't you just want to wreck him?"Magnus really does. It's infuriating.-------Slavefic with dark!Magnus and sex slave Alec, READ ALL THE TAGS and notes, please! stay safe <3
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 73
Kudos: 250
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts), [enigmaticma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/gifts), [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/gifts).

> So this is dark!Magnus slavefic and really is non-con, READ THE TAGS. Don't bother to comment just to tell me you don't like it. I will ignore you and probably delete it. What you need to know, mainly - Magnus is the demonic Prince of Edom, and Alec is a sex slave given to him by his father. seriously do not read this if you cannot handle the idea that a more demonic version of Magnus might force himself on Alec even though he's falling in love with him, and that Alec might also fall in love with the person who raped him. I mean. it's not but it is... technically rape? Alec does want it, but he's saying no, and Magnus ignores him. That's the deal.
> 
> I hadn't planned on posting this yet, but I got talked into it, so - updates may be slow since I am working on other fics, it is not a priority but as always, comments will tempt me to write more. ;)

Magnus doesn't really... _ like _ Edom. It feels like home, in some ways, but those ways are increasingly _ not enough, _and in other ways it feels like a prison. A trap. He doesn't really want to be here anymore, doing the kinds of things his father wants him to do. He has no real interest in ever ruling the place, even if that's what he was born to.

His father had found him, taken him in when he'd been young - relatively - and felt in desperate need of a home and some guidance. But he'd come to realise that he couldn't rely on his father's guidance... it too often led to him doing things he didn't want to do, things that made him hate himself later.

He visits Earth, of course, to navigate the downworld and meets people and sees things - does, honestly, rather a lot of partying, and for awhile those excursions are enough, but not anymore. He wants out, permanently, his father doesn't want to let him go, and they are at an uneasy impasse. It makes him restless and cranky, and he has taken to wandering, taking long walks in the land around the palace, aimlessly working out his discontent with his feet.

It doesn't help that much. He still feels cranky, and annoyed, and frustrated. He wishes his father would just listen to him, and respect his wants and needs. That is, he knows, unlikely in the extreme. His father loves him, in a way, but he is a demon, after all.

It is on coming back after one of these walks when his father tells him that he got him a gift. Magnus is immediately more suspicious than delighted. Deep in the pit of his stomach there is even a curl of dread. Gifts from his father never come without strings attached, and those strings can be... rather costly. To his mental health, if nothing else.

"Come," Asmodeus says, leading him in to... Magnus' own bedroom, of all places. He frowns a little, puzzled as to why the gift needs to given _ here, _until he catches sight of his bed, and stops breathing.

Spread out naked and carefully tied down there is a Nephilim, maybe twenty years old, covered in runes and watching them with wide, frightened eyes. Beautiful hazel green eyes. All of him is beautiful, perfectly made in a truly angelic way. Long legs, delicious abs, muscled arms and chest. Those sinful lips. Magnus wants him. Badly. He knew, in a vague kind of way, that his father knew his type, that it was one of the pieces of information his father had collected about him to put to use later, but he would never have guessed that Asmodeus could have predicted it so accurately.

And a nephilim of all things... why would his father go to the trouble of capturing one so blatantly designed to tempt Magnus completely? Where was the trap? He sensed his father moving closer to him, but he couldn't spare the attention to look or shift away. He was frozen by the sight before him, only barely resisting the desire to rush forward and _ touch. _

Asmodeus put a solicitous hand on his back, leaning closer and looking over Magnus' shoulder, their faces nearly touching, both gazes fixed on the beautiful man in his bed.

"Look at him," Asmodeus whispered in a low, husky voice. "Just look at him, an angel, all laid out so pretty for you, my demon son. All yours to defile. How blasphemous, how debauched. Don't you just want to wreck him?"  
  
Magnus really does. It's infuriating. He doesn't just want to, he _ needs _to, can barely see straight with the need of it. The trap has already closed, he saw it far too late. Asmodeus' sly voice is still ringing in his ears and he moves away, shrugging his father's hand off impatiently.

"Leave us," he demands, hands curling into fists as he holds himself back, unwilling to show his father just how hooked he is, but his voice comes out more petulant than forceful and he knows his father knows that he's won this round.

"As you wish," Asmodeus agrees with a smug, self-satisfied smile on his face, gliding out of the room and taking most of the guards with him. Magnus gestures for the remaining few to also take positions outside, and then it's just him and the angel, his breath loud in the silent room.

He moves without really thinking about it, drawn inexorably closer, snapping his fingers as he goes to rid himself of his suddenly far too constricting clothing. Naked and achingly aroused, he approaches the bed, realising that the angel is also breathing hard, watching him with slightly more awe than fear.

The angel is half hard himself, blushing when he sees Magnus noticing, and Magnus feels his cock twitch at the sight. Lilith, the things he wants to do to this man.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asks in his sultriest, most seductive voice, trailing a hand along the man's impressive biceps, and either the touch or his voice evokes a shiver.

"A-Alec," the angel stammers. "I'm Alec Lightwood." His voice is deep and rough, a little hoarse and _ delicious _, Magnus wants to roll around in it, feel it all through his body.

"Ahhh, Alexander," he muses, presuming, and the angel doesn't correct him. He lets his fingers trail further up and across the hard, muscled chest, his painted nails contrasting sharply with the pale skin. "Beautiful," he murmurs, eyes roaming up and down the naked body laid out before him, lingering on the lovely face that is watching him in helpless wonder tinged with fear.

"I am Magnus. You know why you're here?" he asks conversationally, wondering if Asmodeus even told him anything, though his purpose is pretty clear.

Alec looks away from him, swallowing hard, and a brilliant flush stains his cheeks. "To - to be your bed slave," he mutters, with a touch of bitter resentment in his voice.

"Mmm," Magnus agrees, tilting Alec's face back to him with gentle fingers, and studying him for a moment, looking into his green eyes. "There's nowhere to go anyway, but if I remove these restraints, are you going to fight me?"

Alec exhales sharply, and shakes his head, looking silently conflicted, and Magnus wordlessly waves a hand and lets him go. Alec sits up, rubbing at his wrists, and watches Magnus with wary curiosity.

"Why?" he asks finally, and Magnus considers that.

"I don't particularly want a slave," he muses, "but I do want you..." He lets his heated gaze trail over Alec again, lingering on his obvious arousal and flicking his eyes back up to his face. "You want me too," he purrs, leaning in close to kissing distance and hearing Alec's breath catch. He moves sinuously, sliding onto the bed and into Alec's lap, straddling him and bracing himself on the strong shoulders.

"You - you're really hot," Alec admits, hands automatically going to Magnus' hips to steady him, and Magnus moans a little as he grinds down against him, letting their erections rub against each other.

"I want to fuck you," Magnus breathes in his ear, "I want to take you apart and make you scream and sob, begging me for more even when you can't take it." Alec shudders hard against him, which Magnus takes for approval of that plan.

However, Alec is apparently stubborn, asking in a shaky voice, "W-what if I don't want you to?"

Magnus gives him a look, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh, you want me to." He rolls his hips again, rubbing against Alec and drawing out a sharp gasp.

"I don't," Alec says stubbornly, turning his face away, and Magnus takes the opportunity to bite at his neck, where it's marked with one of the Shadowhunter's runes. He bites down and sucks hard, hearing a soft noise escape Alec's throat as if he is trying to stay quiet.

"Don't be shy, darling," Magnus tells him, nuzzling up the side of his neck and nibbling on his ear, which gets him a soft, sudden intake of breath.

"Not shy," Alec breathes out, clearly affected whether he wants to be or not.

Magnus takes the opportunity to capture his mouth in a hungry kiss, curious and wanting. He licks into Alec's mouth which opens easily for him, almost involuntarily, possibly in surprise. That, however, fails to matter as Magnus gets distracted by the hot sweetness of it, the addictive taste of him, and then Alec starts kissing back.

Lost in sweet fire, Magnus lets himself get swept away by the unexpected passion and fierceness Alec has in him, the way Alec's hands come up to tangle in Magnus' hair, holding him exactly where Alec wants him. It's brilliant and stunning and just a kiss, but somehow Magnus never wants it to end.

It does, of course, because both of them need to breathe, and they stay for a moment with their faces nearly touching, panting into each other's mouths and staring into each other's eyes. Magnus knows his own are filled with some kind of wonder, and Alec's... Alec's hazel eyes are glowing, flecks of green standing out amidst an expression of surprise and maybe longing and something else that Magnus can't interpret.

Then Alec looks away, an expression of shame covering his lovely face, and Magnus suddenly feels both sick and angry. How dare he be ashamed of that truly wonderful kiss, in centuries Magnus has never felt like that about a simple kiss and Alec is acting like it was dirty and degrading, something he regrets.

Because he is angry, Magnus' response is to drag things back down to that level with a vengeance. He grabs Alec's ass with both hands, squeezing as he grinds his hips against Alec again, and growls, "I _ really _want to fuck your sweet little ass, shove my cock in your tight hole and nail you to the mattress while you scream for me."

Alec shivers with a soft, tiny gasp, and then shakes his head firmly. "No, please... please don't."

Magnus stares at him in sheer fury and frustration, and Alec looks stubbornly back at him. Magnus kisses him again, harder and angry but just as hungry, a little desperate though he would never admit it. And Alec melts into it, moaning a little and kissing back fiercely with some _ definite _ desperation.

But his eyes when the kiss breaks are full of dismay, despair and regret, and he begins shaking his head before Magnus even speaks.

"I _ want _ you, and you want me," Magnus insists anyway, thoroughly out of patience with whatever this is. Anybody who can kiss like that, who is still hard and shivering in his arms, definitely wants this no matter what he says. Magnus _ knows _he does. Why is he trying to deny it?

It was kind of amusing at first. It's not anymore. It stings, this angel has gotten under his skin somehow and Magnus is furious about it. How dare he act like he doesn't want him, like Magnus is beneath him, when Magnus hasn't wanted anyone like this in centuries - possibly ever. Hasn't ever _ cared _ what anyone thought of him, or cared _ about _any of his partners.

This one, somehow, matters. Magnus hates it.

"You are still a slave, you know," he says darkly. "I may not have wanted one, but that is still what you are. I don't need your _ permission. _"

Alec's body stills and his face goes blank like a blown out candle, eyes shuttered and opaque. "Thank you, that is what I wanted to know," he says tonelessly.

Magnus stares at him, not sure what just happened. That's... why he was saying no? Okay, that... kind of makes sense. But Magnus doesn't understand the reaction, even when he was saying he didn't want it, he wasn't shut down like this. Passive and pliable enough, as Magnus lays him down and kneels between his spread legs, but... not there. Empty.

It takes all the fun out of it, and Magnus seethes in rage, cursing his father in every demonic language he knows. He wishes he never met this angel, never saw him, definitely never kissed him. He wishes he didn't have this thorn in his heart, bleeding relentlessly as it stabs him with every breath.

There was something in his hands, something beautiful, a shining jewel, and now all that is there is ashes. He doesn't know what happened, _ how _this happened, and he's sick with the knowledge that it doesn't matter.

He still wants Alexander with every fiber of his being, and he's going to have him, regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is... not finished, but it *could* be, I could leave it there. idk who might want to read more. I plan on an eventual happy ending, but it'll be a rough road and I'm not sure if anyone actually wants to go there with me, so... holler if you're in. 😒


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. READ THE TAGS AND NOTES PLEASE! 
> 
> I am adding tags and warnings for multiple personality disorder, Alec is a multiple and we are going to explain and explore his system and how it works to deal with what they are going through.
> 
> Do not comment at me to tell me I am doing it wrong, I am also multiple and Alec's system is based on my own experience. Everyone's system is different, that doesn't make it wrong. Some people's alters are less aware of each other than we are, less close and that's okay, but it's not the only way to be multiple. This is one example of how it works. 
> 
> If you have questions or want to talk/ask me about my own experience and my alters, that is fine, you can email me at talanarende on Gmail.
> 
> Finally, I apologise that not very much happens in this chapter, but I wasn't planning on Alec being multiple and we kind of had to stop and explain. Next chapter, Magnus will make up his mind!

Alec had been terrified when he had been kidnapped and woken up naked, tied to a bed.... it wasn't hard to figure out what they wanted him for. The scarily polite man who told him that he'd been chosen (somehow, and wasn't that creepy) to be his son's bed slave didn't make it any less terrifying. 

The son, on the other hand....Alec had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. His body had already reacted before he'd even thought it through...if this was who he was supposed to belong to, maybe he wouldn't mind all that much. 

And Magnus' words gave him hope, at first - if he didn't want a slave, maybe Alec could be more of a companion, maybe this could be more than just... yeah. He didn't know what he was thinking, couldn't think with Magnus' hands on him, and oh Raziel, kissing him like that - but he had to know, and that hope was crushed like a spring flower under a heavy boot. 

That Magnus still saw him as a slave, even if he didn't want one, was a hard and bitter truth, and he couldn't help retreating to the place inside his head where he always went when things got too much. He couldn't have Magnus like he wanted him, he could only be... a thing, that Magnus was using for his own amusement. 

Alec knew how to be a thing. It wasn't pleasant, but it was familiar. And despite himself he couldn't control the fact that his body was still showing his interest, he was still hard and he knew he could do nothing about it. Magnus was amazingly hot, just the idea of him was enough to feed his arousal. 

Alec huddled inside his mind, ashamed of himself that he still wanted the man, however he could get him. If that meant being nothing more than a slave, well... he might as well enjoy it. Not that he was ever going to let Magnus know that, because this wasn't any kind of relationship or even friendship - he was just a thing, and things didn't have feelings. 

  
  


\------

There inside his mind was his secret place, where the other parts of him lived - the other people in his head. His parents didn't know about them,  _ nobody _ knew about them, but they were Alec's saving grace, and his only friends. 

They had designed and built their innerworld to be a haven, with grass and trees and forests, homes and spaces for each of them, a meeting hall and a command center. Cliffs and shores and ocean, waterfalls and streams. As beautiful as they could imagine, considering they'd never been outside of New York. 

Alec sat miserably under his favourite willow tree by the stream, hugging his knees, knowing he was radiating distress through the network and the others would come and find him. 

It took only seconds before he felt Jace's strong warmth next to him, pressed against his side, and Isabelle's slender arms around him, hugging him tight. 

Jace was like his twin, the other half of him - the better half, Alec thought, or at least the tougher half. He was stronger, better at fighting, better at confrontations. He was their anger management, taking most of the rage and using it to deal with their father. 

Isabelle was their sister. But not everyone in the system were siblings, they all had different relationships. Helen and Aline were lovers, welcoming and caring for everyone whether they needed snuggles, hugs, or mothering. They were the heart, the core, the most protected part of the system. 

And Lydia... Lydia was in charge, monitoring the network and the connection to the body, reminding them to eat and sleep, keeping the lines of communication open, making sure that memories were filed correctly. But in some ways she  _ was  _ the network, it was her creation, spun out between them, invisible but vibrant, allowing them to talk and share memories, preventing the blackouts they used to have when they were younger. 

Alec remembered very clearly the day that he and Jace had realised that Isabelle was taking some of the beatings, once Lydia had linked them all up and the memories coalesced. Horror did not begin to describe it. Jace took most of them anyway, and Alec had thought he was taking the rest, but no, Isabelle was determined to be more than just the 'handling mom' part of the equation. She had faced their father's wrath more than once, and part of Alec just shrivelled at that idea. He and Jace were the protectors of the rest, especially of Isabelle, and it felt like a failure.

And now, Isabelle hugged him close and offered to take over fronting to face Magnus, comfortable in her sexuality in a way that most of them weren't. She admitted that it was a little weird having sex when the body you were in was the wrong gender, but still, she enjoyed the experience. She was the only one of them who had experimented that way. But now, Alec shook his head. 

"No, Iz, I - I want to, this time," he admitted, blushing fiercely. 

Jace watched him in fascination. "Really? You... like the guy that much?"

Alec groaned, covering his face with his hands. His siblings were so inquisitive, and knew him too well... that happened when you shared headspace and memories. 

"I really...  _ really  _ want him. Like... bad. But he just thinks I'm a slave. You know - a thing," he noted sourly. 

Isabelle squeezed him tighter and sighed. "Well, somebody has to go, or..." She bit her lip, because they all knew the end of that sentence, and it was their greatest fear, greater even than enduring whatever they were going through. 

Alec took a deep breath. "I know," he said determinedly. "It's me, and I'll be.... I'll be whatever he wants me to be. I can be a slave, as long as you guys have my back." 

"You know we do, man," Jace promised, and Isabelle nodded. Agreement from Lydia, Helen and Aline pulsed through the network.  _ We've got you,  _ they said. 

Alec nodded sharply, flexing his wrists, and took another deep breath, letting it out slowly.  _ Here we go, then....  _

\-------

His awareness slipped back into the body easily enough, having only been gone for a minute at most - innerworld interactions took up much less time than it seemed. He was still laying spread out on the bed, and Magnus... Magnus was there, beautiful and radiating rage. Alec felt a momentary pang of regret, but he wasn't sure why Magnus was angry, if it was his fault or not. 

Alec wanted to reach out, to soothe him or just to let the fire wash over him, feeling warmed and thrilled by the power he could sense in the demon prince - it was intoxicating, in a way, like everything else about him. Alec wanted to drown in him, but he also didn't want Magnus to know that... he was determined to be as unresponsive as possible for whatever Magnus wanted to do. 

He wasn't sure at this point if Magnus was actually going to fuck him, but the sexual tension was still thick enough to cut with a knife, and Alec knew he wanted to. That would be new, to him - Isabelle had had sex in the body before, but Alec had never been at the front for it, never been present in it. 

He'd been telling the truth to his siblings, though. He really wanted it. Wanted to feel, and know, and get as close to this man as he could. He almost cracked and lifted his hips to show his interest, but managed to remain still, watching Magnus in curious fascination. What would he do? How long was he going to just sit there seething, and what was he angry about anyway? 

Alec didn't know any of the answers, but after talking to his headmates he felt more ready to handle them when they came. 


End file.
